doubtacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aya Kamio
Aya Kamio is one of the 28 students in Doubt Academy 4: Rot, possessing the title of the Super High School Level Mural Artist. She is the victim of Chapter 4, killed by Cardiac Arrest as a result of being poisoned and then injected with air by Suleiman Ahmed, Super High School Level Alternative Rock Band Singer. Appearance She has braided red hair with a yellow headband with two bows at the right and has blue eyes. She wears a collared puffy sleeved dress and a sky blue apron with white lace at the bottom. She also has a blue belt ribbon and has a bag slung around her shoulder. After her death in Chapter 4, Hirashi owns the bag. At some point after Hirashi's death, Shoko came into possession of the bag before giving it to Keita, though it is unknown whether he still possesses it. Personality Aya is a kind hearted girl who is willing to befriend everyone, even those who harbor an animosity for her. She is quite trusting to all, caring for and considering everyone a friend even to the one who killed her, and she rarely gets angry or upset. Aya is a strong believer in fate and destiny, often referring to her and her classmate's lives as 'predetermined paths' and expressing grief or disbelief that so many were fated to die in the lodge (and before her). Background With her precise eye for detail, steady hands, and a free flowing art style that has been described ‘as though her works are living’, it’s no wonder that Aya is one of the most in-demand mural artists. After a memorial mural dedicated to her sister (and Aya’s subsequent campaign to allow the painting to remain, as it had been painted on private property) received heavy media coverage, her talent for murals was brought to light. She began to be commissioned by a wide range of clients for large indoor and outdoor pieces alike, being seeked out to decorate interiors, wall exteriors, plazas- you name a surface, Aya has probably graced one of its kind with a mural. Skills Steady Hands Be it the large flowing strokes of a waterfall or the finest details of an eye, a steady hand is certainly needed in Aya’s line of work. There’ll be no shaky lines in her artworks, nor any hints of trembles or shudders in any other delicate task or something where precision and care is vital. This applies to both her hands, though more so her right than her left. Patience of a Saint In creating art pieces as large and detailed as she does, Aya has developed an extremely long-reaching patience that has become a core part of her personality. If something is taking longer than expected or if a client keeps asking for changes or additions, Aya won’t become anxious or annoyed in the slightest. Dealing with a wide range of clients means she can work with many different types of people anger free, and she won’t be pulling her hair out over a conversation nor task. Doubt Academy 4: Rot Relationships Category:Characters Category:Doubt Academy 4: Rot Category:Deceased Category:Victims Category:Female Students